Second Chance
by tokyoghoul10007
Summary: This is a Touken fanfiction. This story is based after season 2.They get reunited in a weird way but it gets better when they start hanging out. Maybe lemons but im not sure. I hope you enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Prologue: Hi im Touka. Im just a normal girl. Ghoul. I just wanna be like everyone else but thats never gonna happen. But i like to think im normal i have a coffee shop i'm in love... Oh wait you didnt hear that. He is so amazing though with his awesome white hair and gray eyes. Thats all i can say dont wanna spoil the story.

I was cleaning off the counters when my best friend(Yoriko)walked in. "Hey touka! I brought a new dish for you to share with your customers to try!"

"Thanks Yoriko! I'm sure they'll love it!"

"Thanks Touka but can I talk to you about something?"

It worried me, the look of seriousness in her face.

"Um yeah.."

"You havent been the same since that guy left."

"What? Do you mean Kaneki? I dont care about him... Am I really different?"

"Sorry I brought it up i'll just leave this here and go... Sorry."

"Wait Yoriko!"

She walked out. Is it really noticeable that I miss him that much? I need to get my act together. A customer walked in looking oddly like Kaneki. I walked over to him. "Please take a seat I will be with you in a second."

"Thanks."

Even his voice sounds like Kaneki he has white hair and gray eyes it has to be him! But its not. I walked over to the table "so what would you like?"

"Just a black coffee."

The way he looked at me it was how Kaneki did and he ordered Kaneki's favorite coffee maybe im just crazy. But come on. I brought him his coffee "so whats your name?" I asked him awkwardly

"Um kane-ken my name is ken."

Sounds so familiar wasn't that Kaneki's first name why cant I remeber?

"Im Touka."

"Touka." his face lit up with a bright smile causing me to smile. "Touka-chan you wouldn't mind me calling you that would you?"

"Um no." My face grew bright red only Kaneki calls me that. I walked back to the counter and started washing it off. But i kept staring at him.I just could not focus because what if that was him? Maybe I am just over reacting but if it is him I need to know so I can admit my feelings.

He looked at me probably noticing how i have been staring at him all this time.He signaled me over to him. I got to his table "yes?what did you need?"

"wanna sit down for a cup of coffee with me sometime soon?"

My face lit up "yeah sure I would love to."

"cool well i better be going now see ya soon?"

"yeah. Bye!"

He smiled and walked out. Wow what if it his him I could get close to him and maybe possibly end up in a relationship.

I went home after I got off work. I unlocked my apartment door. "hey touka!" Hinami said as she came up and hugged me. "hey Hinami!"

"guess what!"

"what?"

"I got a new book!"

"wow that sounds fun who got it for you?"

"Yoriko she stopped by and left me some lunch since I was home alone and she also gave me this book."

"Oh thats fun."

"yeah and Yoriko says we all should have a slumber party sometime soon!"

"yeah sounds great."

"Touka you dont sound excited. Whats wrong?"

"nothing I just had a long day at work."

"are you sure?"

"yeah I am gonna go to bed night Hinami see ya in the morning."

"Touka do you ever wonder what he is doing?"

"who?"

"Kaneki."

"Listen Hinami I am sure he is fine where ever he is. So go get some rest okay."

"okay good night Touka!"

"Night Hinami!"

I walked into my room and got on my bed. So she still thinks about him too. How can you not think about him though he just left us behind for no reason. Or did he have a reason? my mind was going a million miles an hour. Until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for work. "hey Touka?"

"yes."

"can I help you with work today?"

"um if you want."

"yay thanks Touka!" she gave me a big hug. We walked down to the coffee shop.

"this is gonna be fun!" Hinami said with an excited tone. We walked inside I handed her an apron "well I am sure you know how to do this because the old shop I smiled at her "yeah I do." The white haired man walked in and sat in the same seat as the day before. Hinami looked over and her jaw dropped. She started to run over to him but I grabbed her arm. She gave me the saddest look "but Touka its Kaneki."

"no Hinami its not." she leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. "I I just miss him so much it hurts." I sat down beside her and held her in my arms "I miss him too." she looked up at me with her sad eyes. "Hinami you can go back home if you'd like."

"no its fine."

she stood up as did I. She walked over to the white haired man smiling. It looked like she had asked what he wanted. She walked back over to me "he said he needs to see you."

"huh?"

I walked over to him "I heard you needed me."

"yeah, when are you going to sit and have a cup of coffee with me?"

"um when I get off work I will send Hinami home and I can make us some coffee then we can sit and chat."

"awesome. When do you get off work?"

"depends on how buisy it is. Can you stick around?"

"yeah im not buisy today. I guess i could stick around."

I worked the rest of the day and sent Hinami home. I made two cups of coffee and went to the white haired man.

"hey."

"hey."

"so what should we talk about?"

"listen Touka you seem so familiar the second I walked in here everything was so familiar and I need your help. Remebering my past like I can't remeber anything. School,my friends,my parents,nothing but you I know you can help because i kinda remeber you."

my face lit up "listen I want to help you but your life was just so horrid and confusing and I cared about you so much Kaneki and you just left you left all of us. It hurt so bad."

he gave me a sorrowful look

"I I I'm really really sorry but I dont know what your talking about thats why I need you to tell me who I am."

"okay you dont know anything about your past?"

"nope i just have dreams of this white haired guy saying give me my body back let me free."

"here is a word of advice let him free we should talk tomorrow the shop wont be open so come over and I will tell you."

"thanks so much."

"yeah your welcome."

Should I write my more?

I dont like this I think it sucks but if you want more I will write more. Leave a review


	2. hes back

The tall man walked out of the shop without saying anything else. I wonder why I am the only person he remebers. I took my apron off and walked through the door turning the open sign to closed. I made it home where I found Hinami reading a book. Not a shocker.. "Hey touka."

"Hey Hinami."

"Is it okay if I stay up for a little while."

"yeah. Well im gonna go to be night Hinami."

"oh also can I go out shopping with Itori tomorrow."

"yeah thats fine. Night Hinami dont stay up too late."

"Night Touka."

I walked to my bedroom and got on the bed. I fell fast asleep thinking of what I was gonna tell Kaneki first. I woke up pretty early and noticed that Itori had let herself in. She was talking to Hinami

"hey Touka!"

"hey Itori."

"thank you for letting me borrow Hinami we need to have a little girl time every now and then."

"yeah true i hooe you girls have fun."

"oh we will."

"well bye you two!"

"bye!" they both said as they walked out the door. I got dressed and grabbed my jacket. Why am I already getting ready he wouldnt be there this early. Would he? I decided to go and clean up the place until he gets there. As soon as I walked up to the coffee shoo I noticed him sitting at the bench in front of the shop. "um your here early."

"yeah i just really need to know."

"um come on in i guess."

I unlocked the shop and let us both in. We sat at the usual seat.

"so where should i start?"

"childhood."

"okay but you didnt tell me much about your childhood so i will do my best."

"okay."

"so your dad died before you ever got to know him. So you started reading books that your dad left behind and that is how you stayed close to him. Your mom was very nice she took great care of you and she had to help your aunt out with money so she had to get to jobs. Then she ended up working herself to death so she died when you were very young. But you met this guy, Hide, he was your only friend he helped you through a lot and he stuck around for a long time. Now to when you were 19 you came to the coffee shop I used to work at. This girl always came by and you had a crush you went on a date with her she bit you you got a organ transplant now your half ghoul. You joined all of us ghouls at the coffee shop you were very sweet and nice and you always blushed around me like you had a crush or something. To be real i had a crush too. You ended up getting kidnapped and tortured your hair turned white and you became a real ghoul. You then came to me and and you left me i tried chasing you but it was too late. a war broke out between the doves and ghouls then all of our friends at the coffee shop died hide saved you but he ended up dying the old coffee shop burned down. You carried hide to the doves and surrendered yourself and thats all i know about you." i finished with tears streaming down my face.

"Touka I I rember ou and everything else i did have a crush on you I remember all the horrid things in my life thank you so so much and i am so sorry for leaving you guys i was going through a lot."

"k-kaneki." I jumped up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me "im back Touka and im not leaving."

leave a review if i should write more


	3. is this love?

I sat there in his arms just enjoying every second of him holding me so tightly."Touka there is something i have always wanted to tell you."

"what is it?"

"I I im in love with you."

"Kaneki."

"yes?"

"im in love with you."

we sat there in each others arms. This is how it was always supposed to be. I know it is. "So what do you want to do?"

"wanna go to my place Hinami is with Itori."

"How are them two?"

"there great."

"I guess i will go with you."

We walked home. I unlocked the door.

"so what do we do now?"

"I dont really know."

We sat on my couch in silence.

"listen Touka i have been in love with you since i first saw you."

"wow.."

"do you think we could actually be together?"

"i would love that."

"can i do something?"

"i guess."

he put his hand on my cheek. We closed our eyes and pulled in close to each other. Our lips met it was sweet,tender,and passionate. It was amazing that is the only word to describe it.

so after this i was planning on doing a lemon scene should I?


	4. finally together

We continued kissing for a while until his hand started to move. Which kinda scared me cause his hand went to my boob. He massaged my breasts using two hands now. A small gasp escaped my lips. He pulled back and grabbed one of the buttons on my shirt. "Are you sure we should do this?"I asked

"Well it's up too you."

"I have wanted to make love too you butbim kinda scared. Because i have never done it before."

"Neither have I. But dont be scared this is an expression of love."

"Okay lets do it because we love each other and this is a part of life."

"Touka you sound nervous. Dont be scared i know what i am doing. I think."

"Okay. I trust you so i guess we can."

His face lit up with excitement. He unbuttoned my shirt and threw it somewhere. I pulled his shirt off and it messed up his white hair a bit but i figured it would get worse but i thought it was cute. I looked at him and his muscles and abs and all in all he is just plain out hot no other way to put it. He took off my bra and kinda stared a bit. I wrapped my hands around my breasts trying to hide them because i was embarrassed. I guess it was weird for him because last time he saw me i didnt have big boobs but now there a pretty good size. "Dont hide Touka your mine now. I need to know your body." i smiled and blushed. I slowly took my arms off my breasts and put them around his pants waist band. He leaned down and kissed me our tongues danced in each others mouths. I pulled his pants down along with his underwear. I looked down and my eyes almost popped out of my head. How was that supposed to fit in me? He grabbed my shorts and pulled them down and he took my panties off next. We continued kissing then he out his hand on my clit and started rubbing in circles. I moaned into his mouth. He then slid a finger into me making me moan louder then he slid another in and started moving in out slowly. I continued moaning. He then made his fingers go faster. "K-kane-ki-i i am g-going to cum!"

He smiled and I came while screaming his name. So that was my first orgasm?wow! He took his fingers out causing me to shiver. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean. He then deviously smiled at me. He bent over me and his tip was rubbing against my clit while he kissed me. "Are you ready?cause its going to hurt."

"Kaneki im kinda scared."

"Touka and scared in the same sentence thats one i havent heard. Because the Touka i know is brave and strong."

I smiled at him "im ready."

He slid into me a couple inches but already stretching me. He slid in a bit more than stopped "okay ready?"

I shook my head. He pushed in a little pit more and a wave of unbearable pain washed over me. He kissed me trying to get my mind off of it. "Touka are you okay?" a tear rolled down my cheek.

I waited a little longer and i felt okay now "you can move." he grabbed my waist and started pushing in and out slow. I started moaning "Faster!Faster! K-kaneki!" he started moving faster which brought so much pleasure to me. He kept going fast for a while then i felt my climax coming. "Kakaneki I I im gonna cum."

"Me too."

And then it happened we both came. He pulled out of me kissed me and said "i love you." he layed down beside me and we turned to where we were looking at each other. I kissed him "i love you." and i fell asleep.

Well some of my friends requested a lemon and one person commented this so here ya go sorry I suck. Its my first lemon. If you want me to continue this horrible story lemme know.


End file.
